Christiane Appell (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Christiane Roxane Appell is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Christiane has green eyes and long, blonde hair. In Soul Calibur III, her hair is tied with a pink ribbon. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Christiane can wields all weapons that Maxi wields. Fighting Style Christiane always uses a nunchaku and fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Christiane throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Christiane punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Christiane is very feminine and she wears a long skirt and stilettos to any of her outfits that have a magenta color. TV Series / Soul Calibur III / Soul Calibur Endless Rage For her casual clothes, she wears an off the shouder dress. For her hunter costume, she wears a dress consisting of a spiderweb shaped bustier and some white spiderweb patterns on the skirt portion. For her knight costume, she wears knight armor, a white skirt with a brown belt, and a white cape. For her witch costume, she wears an off the shoulder jacket with a long back tail and straps connected with a collar and underwear.﻿ Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Off the Shoulder Dress) Name: Christiane Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (10,20 and 34,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (34,20) Feet: Noble's Shoes (34,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 10,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Costume 2 (Hunter) Name: Christiane Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (10,20 and 34,20) Lower Torso: Scale Bustier (33,20) Upper Legs: Ethnic Skirt (34,20) Feet: Noble's Shoes (34,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 10,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 3 (Knight) Name: Christiane Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (10,20 and 34,20) Lower Torso: Chain Mail (33,20) Upper Torso: Breast Armor (34,20) Arms: Heavy Gauntlets (34,20) Shoulders: Shadow Pads (34,20) Neck: Witch's Cape (01,14) Waist: Heavy Belt (01,14 and 34,20) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (33,20) Feet: Punisher's Leg Armor (34,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 10,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 4 (Witch) Name: Christiane Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (10,20 and 34,20) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (34,20) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (33,20) Feet: Noble's Shoes (34,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 10,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 33,20 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Relationships *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Christiane has a tiny voice in the Soul Calibur series. In Soul Calibur III, her voice is slightly low back then. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I'd prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that!'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare youself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You flith!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape? ''- Taunt *''You should really give up. ''- Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!...'' *''Phew...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Christiane's Weapon Pose (Costume 1).jpg 20150505 091123.jpg|Christiane's 1P costume 20150505 091145.jpg|Christiane's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150505 091158.jpg|Christiane's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150505 091209.jpg|Christiane's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150505 091220.jpg|Christiane's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-11h32m14s17.png|Christiane (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-11h32m31s88.png|Christiane (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-11h33m05s167.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-11h33m17s107.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-11h33m46s96.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-11h33m51s208.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-11h34m07s81.png|Christiane (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Christiane's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg 20150520 200611.jpg|Christiane's 2P costume 20150520 200635.jpg|Christiane's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150520 200650.jpg|Christiane's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150520 200656.jpg|Christiane's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150520 200703.jpg|Christiane's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h19m32s111.png|Christiane (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h20m26s123.png|Christiane (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h21m00s207.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h21m06s2.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h23m14s174.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h23m28s119.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h23m48s101.png|Christiane (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Christiane's Weapon Pose (Costume 3).jpg 20150517 095225.jpg|Christiane's 3P costume 20150517 095326.jpg|Christiane's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150517 095408.jpg|Christiane's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150517 095417.jpg|Christiane's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150517 095432.jpg|Christiane's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h26m04s180.png|Christiane (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h26m16s12.png|Christiane (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h26m28s146.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h27m19s130.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h27m36s221.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h27m48s130.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h28m21s100.png|Christiane (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Christiane's Weapon Pose (Costume 4).jpg 20150624 100419.jpg|Christiane's 4P costume 20150624 100501.jpg|Christiane's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150624 100511.jpg|Christiane's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150624 100526.jpg|Christiane's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150624 100535.jpg|Christiane's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-11h04m26s245.png|Christiane (in 4P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-11h05m10s141.png|Christiane (in 4P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-11h05m27s242.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-11h05m32s122.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-11h05m41s218.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-11h05m47s26.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-11h06m17s207.png|Christiane (in 4P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters